The Wedding-Take 2
by Slayerette16
Summary: Takes place 6 months after the Battle at the Hellmouth (the gap between Season 7 and Season 8), scenario in which Anya survived the Battle, everything else is consistent with what actually happened. Anya and Xander decide to give their marriage another try and old friends all come to town for the celebration. Main guests include: Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Spike, Angel, Giles & Faith.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Anya, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Anya laughed, jumping into Xander's arms.

It had been 6 months since the Battle at the Hellmouth and together they had been struggling through trying to find their place. They had managed to set up the Slayer training program and had found a comfortable place to live, finally they felt all the loose ends had been tied.

"Look!" Anya screeched waggling her ring finger in front of their faces.

"Oh my God!" Buffy exclaimed pulling the reluctant Anya into a hug.

"That's great!" Willow smiled at the couple.

"I want to get this wedding kick started right away because of everything that went wrong last time. We have to start planning tonight." Anya announced.

"I'm training with the girls tonight."

"Oh come on you can blow it off, Buff. I'm getting married!" Xander grinned.

Willow and Buffy shared a look, the happiness on his face told them this time was the real deal. It wasn't a happy smile darkened by doubt it was just pure joy.

"What's going on?" Dawn sauntered into the room.

"I'm getting married!" Anya yelled excitedly.

"WE'RE getting married, honey."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Anya brushed him off showcasing her ring for Dawn.

"Well Will, you up for it?" Xander asked taking Willow's hands in his.

"What?" She laughed.

"Best man?"

"Always!" She collapsed into his arms.

That night the planning begun.

"So, bridesmaids is Buffy and Dawn but who else?" Willow enquired, scrawling names down in a notebook.

"I don't know. Halfrek is dead and I don't have any other friends. I mean at any other point in my life that's been convenient but now I'm not sure." Anya sighed.

"Can't Willow just do it?" Dawn suggested.

"She's the best man."

"So get a new best man." Dawn said.

"Hey!" Willow protested.

"It's nothing personal it's just maybe he can have someone else. Like Giles?" Dawn justified her opinion.

"No, Giles is walking me down the aisle." Anya explained.

"Why?" Buffy questioned the decision.

"My father is long gone and Xander wouldn't let me have D'Hofryyn do it. Giles is the only other old guy I know." Anya replied.

"Well, I guess it will have to be just 2 bridesmaids."

"No wait, what about Spike or Angel?" Buffy offered.

"Funny enough I can't see either of them holding Anya's train."

"One of them could be best man."

"No way! Xander hates both their guts he wouldn't be caught dead standing next to either one of them on his wedding day. Plus it would have to be after dark."

"We're closing the curtains and blocking out the sun anyway." Anya pointed out.

"Why?" Dawn wanted to know.

"Because Spike's coming."

"What? You're inviting Spike? Xander is gonna kill you!" Willow yelled.

"Why?" Anya wondered.

"Because you slept with him on full display of everyone and he screwed Buffy over." Willow answered.

"He didn't screw me over, he saved the world." Buffy defended Spike.

"I know, Buffy, but that's not the way Xander is gonna see it." Willow assured Buffy of her motives.

"Well, shame. He's coming." Anya huffed.

"Oh well, Xan is just going to have to deal with it then." Dawn agreed.

"Xander's going to have to deal with what?" Xander asked walking into the room planting a kiss on Anya's head.

"Ummm..that...ummmm..." Willow babbled.

"Willow can't be your best man." Buffy hurriedly exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"She has to be one of my bridesmaids." Anya informed him.

"Why?"

"Otherwise I'll only have 2 and I don't wanna be that girl that doesn't have enough friends to fill the aisle!"

"Fine, but whose my best man gonna be?"

"We were thinking Spike..." Dawn said quietly.

"SPIKE?!?" Xander screamed.

"Or Angel?" Dawn smiled hopefully.

"Wow... hey Xander, we've all decided to steal your best friend and make one of your worst enemies your best man but you're cool with that right?" Xander joked.

"Well, he was coming anyway so..."

"Who, Angel? Why?"

"Not Angel, Spike!" Anya replied, exasperated.

"Why, Spike?" Xander was officially freaking out by this point.

"He really supported me after I became human. He knew what I was going through." Anya explained sadly, stroking Xander's hand in an attempt to calm him.

"Yeah, I actually caught the show of all that supporting! And let me tell you, the image of Spike's naked butt has been seared into my brain ever since!" Xander screeched, pushing Anya's hand away and pacing the floor.

"Xander, that was forever ago! He's saved the world since then, he's fought by your side. Like it or not he was a part of the Scoobies, so get on board." Buffy punched him lightly on the arm.

"But... but..."

"No buts mister! This is Anya's wedding and seeing as you ran out on the last one, I think she gets to make these decisions." Dawn joined Buffy's side folding her arms.

"I don't like being ganged up on by the Summers women here." Xander backed down scooping the two girls into a hug. "Fine, he can come."

"So, who's your best man then?" Willow turned the conversation back to the original topic.

"Ummm... well I hate Angel 'cause he's a jackass. But Spike slept with my fiancée soooo... I'm gonna go with Buffy Boy Number 1." Xander decided.

"You have to call him." Buffy grinned handing Xander her mobile.

"What? Why can't you do it?" Xander whined.

"Because it's more fun this way."

"Fine." He took the phone and found Angel's number.

"Wolfram and Hart." Came through the line.

"Hey it's Xander Harris, can I speak to Angel?"

"Xander? Oh my God!" Harmony squealed down the phone.

"Harmony..." Xander forced a happy voice through gritted teeth.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER! What's going on with you?"

"Ummm, nothing. Listen Harm, can I just speak to Angel please?"

"Oh fine, whatever. I'll put you through."

Xander thanked God for the lack of conversation when a voice came crackling through "Angel."

"Hey, Angel."

"Who is this?" Angel asked.

"Um, Xander." Xander replied, a little offended.

"Oh, right. Hey, man what's up?" Angel sounded a little confused.

"Who is it?" A voice came from wherever Angel was.

"No one, Spike, okay?" Angel turned his attention to Spike instead. "Sorry, Xander, go on. Does Buffy need me?"

"Buffy? Buffy's in trouble?" Spike's voice came through again.

"No, yes, I don't know, just shut up so I can find out!" Angel hissed.

"No, Buffy's fine, we all are. I just need a favour, a personal favour." Xander said, holding back the urge to slam the phone down.

"Umm..okay...what is it?" Angel asked awkwardly.

"Willyoubemybestman?" Xander muttered quickly.

"Huh?"

"My best man. Will you do it?" Xander swallowed his pride and asked.

"Yeah, I guess. Not that I don't want to, but don't you have any other friends?"

"Listen, buddy you weren't my first choice either!" Xander raised his voice. "Willow was gonna do it but now she's gotta be a bridesmaid, Giles is walking Anya down the aisle so he can't do it and so it was between you and Captain Peroxide."

"Well, you made the right call. When's the wedding?"

"Let me find out..." Xander covered the phone and asked Anya, "when's the wedding?"

"Next weekend." Anya whispered.

"Next weekend." Xander informed Angel on the other end.

"Okay, well, is it okay if I come up this weekend?"

"Yeah sure. Better bring Bleach Boy with you 'cause he's invited." Xander gave in.

"Okay, well thanks Xander. I won't let you down." Angel assured him.

"Thanks Angel." Xander hung up and breathed a sigh of relief.

In L.A...

Angel put the phone down and looked over at Spike.

"Hee hee." He smiled and did a little victory dance.

"What's got into you, Forehead?"

"I'm gonna be a best man. And you're not!" He pointed at Spike.

"What? Who in their right bloody mind would want you as their best man?"

"Xander."

"Harris? I lived with that git!"

"Yeah but you also 'dated'" he put dated in air quotes, "his best friend and screwed her over. Oh yeah and slept with his fiancée."

"Oh details! I saved the world, I've saved his sorry arse more than once!"

"Well, you're still invited to the wedding."

"I am?" He looked happy. "I mean, huh, I didn't wanna go anyway."

"Well, you are. We leave tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you wanna sleep apart from now on? It's a week until the wedding." Anya pointed out, tucked under Xander's arm in bed.

"I don't know. I guess it's good idea. We still don't know where all the guests are gonna sleep either."

"Well I told all mine to book hotel rooms this year. It's just your family."

"I'll call them today. But we still gotta sort out Bitey Boys, Faith and Giles."

"Angel, Spike and Giles can stay with you and me and Faith will be with the girls." Anya decided.

"Sounds good. What have you got going on today?"

"Dress shopping."

"What's wrong with the dress from last time?"

"Well, mine I destroyed in a huge rage and Buffy's is all ripped and apparently they didn't like them very much." Anya looked a little angry at that last comment.

"Okay then. I'll call everyone to sort out rooms and you go shopping."

Later that day Anya, Buffy, Dawn and Willow were seated in comfy chairs in a small wedding dress shop.

"So what sort of dress would you like?" The attendant asked Anya.

"Something that makes me look pretty."

"Umm.. okay." The attendant smiled and disappeared into the back.

"What sort of bridesmaids dresses are we in this year?" Buffy asked a little afraid of the answer.

"I was thinking blue."

"Okay that's better." Dawn nodded getting a dirty look from Anya. "I mean you know...they were lovely before...I mean... oh never mind."

The attendant reappeared then with a dress in her arms.

"Here you go." She passed the dress to Anya who vanished into the changing room.

When she came out she was bundled in metres of eggshell coloured fabric. It was thick satin with huge capped sleeves and a round ball gown skirt.

"How's this?" Anya smiled at the women.

They all shared a look and shook their heads. This ritual was repeated through around 7 or 8 more dresses when Anya stepped out in the 9th.

It was pure white, flowed perfectly down and fell about her feet. It swished when she walked and was adorned with beads and pearls. Strapless and cinched in at the waist it framed her figure perfectly. Anya was a vision.

"Anya, you look beautiful." Dawn said earnestly.

"I know!"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

It was later that night and Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Xander and Anya were all crowded into Xander's living room. Dawn and Xander were slouching on the floor and the rest seated on the couch.

"I'll get it." Buffy rose to her feet and opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Buffy threw herself out of the doorway into the arms of those standing there.

They came into the apartment and the gang all stood up to greet Angel and Spike.

"She hugged me." Angel hissed at Spike as he went in to shake Xander's hand.

"She hugged ME." Spike muttered back.

"Spike!" Dawn ran into his arms, he lifted her off the floor and spun her round.

"Hey, Niblet!" He put her down and kissed her on the head.

"I haven't seen you since you, well, died."

"I know, Little Bit, I'm sorry." Spike smiled pulling her into his arms again.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's that?" Xander asked the room.

"No one we know." Angel replied.

Buffy opened the door again to be faced with Giles and Faith.

"Hello Buffy."

"Hey B."

"Hi." Buffy said awkwardly, she hugged Giles and let them in.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen you." Faith nodded to Angel.

"Yeah, but I remember perfectly the last time I saw you." Spike reminded her.

"Was that when you were burning up in the Hellmouth? Or maybe when you started wailing on me to defend your girl here." Faith signalled at Buffy.

"Hey, she's not his girl." Angel interrupted.

"Oooh, touch a nerve did I?"

"Right come on guys lets not fight already." Willow attempted to diffuse the situation.

It wasn't long before everyone was seated and looking around expectantly at each other.

"Well, it's been a while since I've been back with the old gang. Did I miss anything good?" Angel asked everyone.

"I don't know. Not really." Dawn admitted.

"No cool demons?" Angel prompted.

"Well, there was that time Xander summoned this demon that made everyone sing and dance." Buffy remembered.

"Oh that was awesome!" Xander thought back to that time.

"Yeah and if I remember rightly I was supposed to be his bride!" Dawn challenged him.

"Better you than me!" Xander cackled.

Those who were there erupted into laughter.

"Remember when Watcher here got himself turned into a Fyarl demon?" Spike jabbed a thumb in Giles direction.

"Yes, but gave that old Dr Walsh a good fright didn't I?" He laughed.

"What about when you two thought you were father and son?" Dawn reminded them.

"Oh yeah and you thought your name was Randy! And I wanted to be called Joan!" Buffy fell about laughing.

"Yeah another Willow spell mishap!" Anya looked at her.

"It's not my fault! It was an accident!" Willow protested.

"That's not the worst one! What about when Giles went blind, Buffy and Spike tried to get married-"

"You and Spike got married?" Angel interrupted.

"Almost! We didn't actually we were under a spell." Buffy corrected him.

"Yeah and I nearly became a vengeance demon because of that damn spell!" Willow reminisced.

"Sounds like I missed a lot, huh?" Angel noted.

"Well, anyway, we better be going." Willow got to her feet.

"So, where am I at, Red?" Faith wondered.

"You're crashing with all of us girls if that's alright?"

"Five by five."

And with that they were gone. Anya, Buffy, Dawn and Willow left the boys alone, dreading what they could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, you actually gonna go through with it this time?" Spike slapped Xander on the back.

"Yes. But thanks for bringing that up." Xander scowled.

"Don't listen to him man. I'm gonna get you down that aisle!" Angel assured Xander.

"PFF. What?" Giles choked and spat out his drink.

"Didn't I tell you? Angel's my best man."

"What? Angel? Why?"

"We've always been good friends, I mean... aww hell never mind. We hate each other and I was his only choice." Angel admitted.

"I don't hate you that much. Not as much as I hate Spike anyway."

"Hey, I'm not your biggest fan either."

"I'll tell you what I never knew." Angel changed the subject. "How close you and Dawn are."

"Me and Bitty Buffy? Oh yeah we go way back."

"Unlikely partnership."

"She's a good kid, believed in me when the rest of this lot wouldn't. I regret every day that I let her down so many times. Especially when Buffy...you know." Spike trailed off, downing his blood and gin concoction.

"Buffy told me you could be a good man, Spike and I never believed her. I gotta say, I'm sorry." Giles announced.

"Awww Rupert. I think that's the alcohol talking." Spike laughed off the apology.

And with that the serious topics and ended and what followed were various trashy conversations they'd never remember the next day.

"So, B, both the boys here I see." Faith pointed out.

"Yes, Faith. Angel and Spike are both here, they work together remember?"

"Oh, but who will you choose?" Faith teased.

"What do you mean? This weekend is all about Anya and Xander." Buffy nodded towards a sleeping Anya, her head resting on Dawn's shoulder.

"Maybe to you. But I can see it in those boys. Either of them will jump at the chance to have you back."

"Oh, please! Angel has his whole life in L.A, girlfriend maybe, he's got a kid, I even hear him and Cordelia had a thing."

"Well, what about Spike then? I gotta hand it to you B, the way he defended you that day. The way he hit me, I felt how much he loved you. I've never had someone like that." Faith looked sad for a moment.

"Yeah, those last few days we had together were amazing, some of the best days of my life. But it's just not the right time."

"But, why?"

"It's just not."

"But you were ready to be with him before he died and now it's a different story?"

"I don't know, Faith. Nothing's ever as simple as you make it sound."

"Bullshit, B. You and I both know why you can't be with Spike."

"Care to share?"

"You constantly measure him up to holy Angel and he never matches up in your eyes."

"That's not true."

"Maybe not on purpose but you still do it. And if you ask me, I think Blondie is a pretty good match for you, B. And just as good as Angel."

"Well, thanks for your opinion, Faith."

"Hey, don't jump down my throat 'cause you know I'm right."

That night in her dreams Anya was walking down the aisle. She was in her dress with Buffy, Dawn and Willow up at the front. She saw Spike and Faith and she smiled up at Giles as he took her arm. She reached the front and everyone is lined up at the front even Angel and she looks over and Xander is missing. He's gone and no one acknowledges it. She frantically asks everyone if they've seen him but everyone just laughs in reply. And everyone just starts laughing at her and she sits down in the middle of the aisle and cries.

She awoke with a start, her tears were dried on her face. She was asleep on the floor of the living room; Dawn on her left, Willow next to Dawn. Buffy and Faith were asleep top to tail on the couch. They all must've fallen asleep while talking.

"Oh, thank God." She breathed, doing a once more of her surroundings and settling back down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of the wedding and tensions were running high. Anya, Buffy, Dawn and Willow were all crowded into Anya's room.

"Better job this time on the dresses, An." Buffy admired her dress in the mirror.

This time it was a knee length royal blue chiffon, came in at the waist and had a sweetheart neckline. All the girls wore the same one with their hair twisted up into intricate buns adorned with blue flowers and glitter.

"Are you guys ready?" Dawn called out to Buffy and Willow.

"Yep!" Willow replied.

And Dawn stepped out standing aside for Anya's entrance. She was stunning. Her shoulder length hair had been given extensions and fell curled about her waist. A halo of white flowers sat atop her head, a veil attached to it cascading down her back. Her dress was even more beautiful now it had been altered and fit her like a glove. She smiled expectantly at the girls.

"Anya, you look stunning." Buffy gushed.

"Really, Anya. You look amazing." Willow agreed.

"Xander is gonna die when he sees you."

That last comment of Dawn's brought Anya's mind back to the dream she'd had a few nights back. It had happened every night since but the crowd had different reactions. Sometimes all the guests cried, sometimes they all fainted. Every night it changed but every night one thing was the same, she was left alone at the altar... again.

"Anya, are you okay?" Willow asked, Anya had completely frozen.

"Umm.. yes, no.. I..." She babbled in reply. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"What's up?" Buffy sat down on an armchair.

"Is Xander gonna leave me again?" Anya finally let slip what had been on her mind for nearly a week and she silently allowed a tear to roll down her cheek.

"Oh, Anya!" Dawn put an arm around the bride.

"No, he won't. Of course, he won't." Willow reassured her.

"That's what I thought last time, what we all thought. That he wasn't THAT type of guy, that he'd never do that. And he did." Anya replied.

"Not this time, Anya. I know it, this time he's sticking with it." Buffy chimed in.

"How do you know?" Anya sobbed.

"I just do. You know what? I'll go to him now and find him in his suit with the guys. I promise." Buffy got to her feet and approached the door.

"Does that make me sound all freaky and controlling though?" Anya worried.

"I won't say you wanted to know, I'll just act as if I'm there to check everything is going okay."

"Alright, good. Hurry back, thanks Buffy."

"No problem." And with that she disappeared out of the room.

KNOCK KNOCK

Angel came to the door, "Oh, hey Buffy. Wow, you look...beautiful."

He stepped aside to let her in.

"Hey guys! Everything going alright?" She said.

"Yeah, just peachy!" Spike explained sarcastically from where he was slumped on the couch.

"Why are you even here?" Angel demanded.

"You think I wanna be out there with sodding Giles? I'll pass."

"Where's Xander?" Buffy asked trying to hide the note of panic in her voice.

"I'm here." He replied stepping out of the bathroom.

He looked very dapper in a sleek, black suit. A yellow rose to match Anya's bouquet was attached to his lapel and he smiled a goofy grin at her.

"Xan, you look so handsome!" Buffy grinned hugging him tightly.

"Checking up on me?"

"No!" Buffy denied a little too quickly.

"Anya sent you didn't she?" He guessed.

"No of course not! Willow just wondered if you got your, umm.. flowers okay." She pointed to the rose on his lapel. "But I see you did so that's cool."

Xander just laughed and went over to the mirror tweaking his hair.

"You can do that all you want, mate you'll still look like you." Spike joked.

"Hey! I don't wanna deal with you right now Peroxide, okay? It's my wedding day."

"Okay, okay. Everyone lets just calm down. Spike come on." Buffy pulled him by the arm to the door.

"No that's okay, I'll take him Buffy." Angel offered.

"It's fine I got it. You've gotta run through Xander's vows with him." Buffy yanked Spike through the door.

"So..." Spike said.

"So?" Buffy replied.

"We've not really had a chance to talk since well... I died."

"Yeah, well, I didn't exactly go out of my way to find you either." Buffy admitted.

"Listen, I know you probably don't wanna get into this. I totally understand that. And I get that now you've seen Angel and..."

Buffy held up a hand to silence him, he looked baffled for a moment and then she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back running his hand down the soft satin back of her dress as she ran her hand through his gelled hair. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Well..I guess that means you don't wanna get with Angel." Spike laughed pulling her back into the kiss.

It was at that moment a door opened. The pair didn't notice however, they were still lost in their kiss interrupting occasionally to giggle and smile at each other. A head poked around the corner and caught sight of Buffy and Spike. He was shocked for a moment and then regained his composure and Angel ducked back inside the room.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy asked pulling away.

"No, what was it, pet?"

"It sounded like a door shutting."

They looked around but found the hallway empty.

"Well, I've got to get back to Anya anyway. And be nice to Xander, you've fought together, you've been side by side for a long time now, get over it." Buffy berated him.

"Oh, fine." Spike gave in. "But do you have to go?" He stroked her cheek gently.

"Yeah and we can't tell everyone here. Not now. Can you stay behind while Angel goes back to L.A?"

"Sure, Captain Forehead can handle himself."

"Okay, cool. Well, the wedding is gonna start. See you out there." She kissed him one last time and hurried off down the corridor.

Spike looked at her as she ran off and smiled, it was at that point when he couldn't imagine anything better than what he felt at that moment.


	5. Final Chapter

Chapter 5

"Xander is ready and accounted for." Buffy announced as she swished back into Anya's room.

"He is? Oh, thank God!" Anya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, then, let's go get you married!" Willow cheered.

In under 10 minutes the four of them and Giles were huddled in the entrance to the ceremony.

"Right then, are you ready?" Dawn asked Anya.

First, Buffy went. She slowly walked down the aisle her dress tickling her knees as she walked perfectly in her dainty heels. She scanned the crowd, she saw Faith and Clem, who grinned at her, D'Hoffryn and a smattering of members from Xander's family, most of whom were hiding bottles of alcohol under their seats; finally her eyes settled on Spike. A sincere smile crept across his face and his eyes stared into her own. She reached the front and stood aside, nodding at Xander as she passed. Willow followed close behind, kissing Xander on the cheek as she settled into her place. Finally Dawn, she slotted in beside Willow and the wedding march played.

Everyone got to their feet and turned to face Anya. She was linking arms with Giles as they slowly made their way through the people. Xander looked upon his bride and a tear gently rolled down his cheek. Finally she stood before him, Giles took his seat and Anya and Xander clasped hands.

The wedding had begun.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Anya Christina Emanuella Jenkins and Alexander Lavelle Harris together in marriage." The officiate began. "Anya and Xander have decided to create their own vows so Anya you will begin."

"Okay. Xander, you are the only man that has made me believe that there is still hope for the male species. Over the years, I've seen so many people in love or claim to be in love. So many broken hearts and failed relationships and I could never understand how these people let themselves fall for it. To me, love was just a myth, a silly tradition people conformed to because they didn't know any better. But ever since I met you Xander, I've understood. I've learnt that love isn't a choice, it's just something that happens. It happens so suddenly and yet slowly all at the same time. Xander you not only taught me what love is, but how to love. I promise to always love you and try to teach you and show you as many things as you have opened my eyes to. I promise to never betray you and be loyal to you until my dying breath." Anya finished, choking back tears as she stood enraptured under the gaze of her groom.

"And Xander, what do you vow to Anya?"

"Anya, when I met you I was just a dumb kid trying to figure out the world. I didn't know who I was or who I wanted to be. And with you I've grown, I've matured. I've made millions of mistakes and I've hurt you more times than I can count but you never gave up on me. Anya, you made me into the man I am today; you made me stronger, wiser and showed me that I can do whatever I want to do and that I shouldn't measure my worth by grades or by what my friends have done. I vow to cherish you, to never hurt you or upset you ever again. I promise to always do my best for you, and do everything in my power to make your life a happy one, and I vow to love you always."

"And now we'll move on to the rings." The officiate informed.

Buffy reached over to Anya handing her a ring. It was shiny, gold with engraved patterns on it.

"Anya place this ring on Xander's finger as a symbol of your love and faithfulness forever." The officiate commanded.

Anya slid the ring onto Xanders finger and lightly stroked his hand. Xander reached behind him and took a ring from Angel. Anya's ring was much daintier than Xander's. A thin gold band with small diamonds along it.

"And Xander, give this ring to Anya as a token of your everlasting love and loyalty to each other."

Xander placed the ring gently on Anya's finger and took her hands in his, lightly kissing them.

"And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Xander leaned in, cradling Anya in his arms and they kissed. She placed a hand on his cheek, caressing his face. They pulled apart to clapping and cheering from the crowd. The band started up again and hand in hand they went back down aisle.

Anya and Xander sat back down at the table of nine. He gazed into the faces of everyone at the table, Willow, Dawn, Buffy, Angel, Spike, Faith, Giles and finally his eyes settled on his wife. He'd never felt so happy.

"You guys, that dance was beautiful." Dawn praised their first dance.

"I know!" Anya grinned.

"It's time for the groom's speech." Willow hissed into Xander's ear.

"Oh right!" He began tapping a spoon against the edge of his glass.

The room silenced and Xander stood up.

"I'm not very good at doing this kind of thing so bear with me here. I met Anya when we were still teenagers, we weren't very close.. in fact she hated my guts because I'd wronged a friend of hers. But we went to the prom together anyway about a year later and that's where it begun really. From then on it's been this crazy rollercoaster of dates and fights and all sorts. Anya, I ran out on one wedding and I'm so glad I didn't do that this time. Because you know what? It wasn't very scary, it really wasn't. Now I know that whatever happens in my life, what ever goes wrong will still be amazing because I'll have you by my side sharing it with me. Thank you for giving me a second chance because I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you that was the right decision. To Anya!" He raised his glass in the air and took a sip.

Anya reached over and planted a kiss on his lips much to the delight of the crowd.

"Your turn." Dawn elbowed Angel in the arm

who immediately stood up- caught off guard.

"Hey, everybody..umm.. I'm the best man, Angel. I've known Xander for a long time, since he was 15 actually! And as many of you know we haven't really seen eye-to-eye every much, if ever, so when he asked me to be his best man I was surprised and then confused because I had no idea how to make this speech. So I'm just gonna say what I know to be true. When I first met Xander he was this goofy, annoying kid who could never see any shades of grey. Everything was either one thing or another, good or evil. But now, with Anya he's grown so much. He's not just this kid who doesn't understand the world, he can now see all the different ways of life and understands that something is hardly ever one thing or another. What I'm trying to say is, this is one of the few relationships where I can actually see that when they're together they make each other better. They bounce off each other perfectly, improving each other's understanding and lives. So here's to Xander and Anya, may you have many more years of happiness and understanding together."

Angel breathed a sigh of relief as he sat back down. Now the party could really begin. It wasn't long before everyone was up and dancing or having some food. Willow and Dawn were off somewhere, Xander and Anya were getting their groove on in the middle of the dance floor. And Buffy was sitting at the table staring at her feet.

"May I have this dance?" A hand came in front of her eyes and she followed them up to see Angel.

"Oh...I don't know if that's a good idea." Buffy scanned the room for Spike, he was off getting a drink she thought.

"It's just one dance, no strings attached." Angel assured her.

"Okay, what the hell?" She laughed taking his hand.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist as they gently swayed to the music.

"Just like old times huh?" Buffy said looking up at him.

"You could say that."

"But so much has changed. I mean Xander's married!"

"Yeah, yeah he is. Who'd have thought he'd be the first of all of us?" Angel laughed.

"Yeah."

"You're getting back together with Spike aren't you?" Angel just came out and said, unable to hide it any longer.

"Yeah I am. I have to see if it works I mean we hardly gave it a chance."

"You don't have to explain yourself, Buffy I get it. And I think I'm okay with it, seriously."

"Thanks, Angel."

"Plus, you've taken that pain in the ass away from me!"

She giggled and looked into his eyes, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Go get him." He whispered, letting go of her and showing her their empty table with one person still sitting there, attempting to sneakily light a cigarette.

"Oh, hey Buffy." Spike said casually.

"Hey."

"So what have you and Angel been talking about?" He wondered, trying to play off the fact he genuinely wanted to know.

"You."

"Me? I..do you wanna dance?" He came to his senses.

"Yes." She smiled dragging him up onto the dance floor.

Spike slowly put his arms around her and looked down at her.

"Sorry, I'm not a very good dancer."

"That's okay." She said nestling her head into his chest feeling the cool leather of his coat on her cheek.

Angel and Faith were jokily dancing together, he twirled her round and round guffawing when she nearly tripped. Willow and Dawn were hand in hand, shaking and dancing back and forth, giggling as they went. Giles was seated happily chatting away to Clem near the back of the room. Buffy and Spike were still in each other's arms and he placed a small kiss on her blonde head.

The bride and groom? They were in the centre of the room, dancing their hearts out. Xander swept her off of the floor holding her in his arms spinning in circles.

Everything worked out okay.


End file.
